Czaszkochrup
Czaszkochrup (ang. Skullcrusher) — smok, przedstawiciel gatunku Gruchotnik, należący do Stoicka Ważkiego, a później do Ereta. Debiutuje w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2. Wygląd Smok jest średniej wielkości. Wygląda na groźną i potężną bestię. Jego cztery łapy w stosunku do reszty ciała są wyjątkowo małe, lecz silne - potrafią unieść dość duży ciężar tego smoka, a ten dodatkowo świetnie na nich biega. Jego szyja oraz głowa pokryta jest wytrzymałym pancerzem. Pysk smoka kończy duży róg nosowy, podobny wyrostek znajduje się pod brodą smoka, nadając jego głowie kształt topora. Na szczycie łba gad ma długie i ostro zakończone rogi. Z jego grzbietu wyrasta para potężnych i muskularnych skrzydeł, które pozwalają mu latać. Ogon smoka zakończony jest czymś, co przypomina maczugę i prawdopodobnie służy mu do obrony. Charakter Smok jest bardzo waleczny i doświadczony w boju. Słucha się swojego pierwszego jeźdźca, Stoicka, którego pod wieloma względami bardzo przypomina. Podobnie jak wódz, jest dostojny, spokojny i szlachetny. Pomimo swojego wyglądu i bojowego temperamentu, nie jest agresywny i nie zabija bez powodu. Troszczy się o innych i za wszelką cenę usiłuje ostrzec ich przed zbliżającym się niebezpieczeństwem. Nie jest też zupełnie poważnym smokiem i zdarza mu się bawić z innymi gadami, na przykład ze Szczerbatkiem. Zdolności *'Węch:' Czaszkochrup posiada doskonały węch. Potrafi wywęszyć Czkawkę z odległości nawet kilku kilometrów po zapachu jego hełmu, przebywającego jakiś czas w wodzie, co mogło znacznie osłabić jego zapach. *'Walka:' Choć nie zostało to zbyt wyraźnie pokazane w filmie, Czaszkochrup jest doskonałym smokiem bojowym, na co wskazuje jego niezwykle wytrzymały, twardy pancerz oraz uzbrojenie w postaci rogów. Historia ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata thumb|Czaszkochrup w serialuCzaszkochrup pojawia się w odcinku ''Co by tu schrupać. Grasuje po Końcu Świata i niszczy konstrukcje postawione przez jeźdźców smoków w ich nowo wybudowanej wiosce. Dziki Gruchotnik sieje także postrach wśród innych smoków zamieszkujących wyspę. Wszyscy są przekonani, że chodzi mu o sianie grozy i zniszczenia, jednak zwracają uwagę, że nikogo nie zabił. Czkawka postanawia wykorzystać wybuchowy charakter swojego ojca i w tym celu udaje się na Berk, by namówić Stoicka do poskromienia dzikiego smoka. thumb|left|[[Stoick i Czaszkochrup]]Wódz Wandali przyjmuje propozycję i leci z synem na Koniec Świata. Poświęcają trochę czasu, aby znaleźć wciąż wymykającego się spod kontroli smoka, lecz gdy w końcu go znajdują, Stoick przystępuje do ataku. Łapie dzikiego Gruchotnika na linę i uziemia go, jednak po chwili bestia zrywa się do lotu i pociąga Stoicka za sobą. W czasie lotu Stoick puszcza linę i spada, jednak przed uderzeniem o ziemię ratuje go Czkawka. Gruchotnik zaś ląduje i zrzuca ze swojego pyska linę. Ponownie podąża za jeźdźcami. Kiedy smok znów pojawia się w okolicy bazy jeźdźców, Czkawka dochodzi do wniosku, że chce on ostrzec ich przed niebezpieczeństwem. Wszyscy wzlatują w niebo i widzą w oddali zbliżającą się w stronę wyspy dużą falę tsunami. Wówczas Stoick dosiada Gruchotnika i wspólnymi siłami zwalają wielką skałę na brzeg oceanu, by rozproszyć uderzającą falę. Akcja kończy się powodzeniem i wioska zostaje ocalona. Stoick zaś przyjmuje Gruchotnika jako swojego smoka i nadaje mu imię Czaszkochrup. W odcinku Drużyna Astrid Czaszkochrup prezentuje pokaz precyzyjnego lądowania, gdy Astrid chce tego nauczyć swoich rekrutów. Stoick przekazuje dziewczynie, że Koniec Świata został zaatakowany, i razem z nią rusza wspomóc jeźdźców. Podczas walki Czaszkochrup zostaje schwytany w sieć, jednak przybycie zapasowych jeźdźców ratuje go z opresji. W odcinku Powrót smoka Stoick z Czaszkochrupem ratują Czkawkę przed upadkiem po ataku Wandersmoka. W odcinku Wszystko zostaje w rodzinie Czaszkochrup wraz ze Stoickiem wybierają się na poszukiwania Sączyślina. Kiedy znajdują go na Storehouse Island i atakuje ich Paszczogon, Czaszkochrup z pozostałymi smokami stara się odeprzeć atak. Kiedy jednak okazuje się, że smoków jest więcej i nie da się ich przegnać, smok z jeźdźcem razem z pozostałymi wycofują się. Stoick zawraca jednak smoka, by ten z płonącego magazynu zabrał symbol Jorgensona. W odcinku Sielskie wakacje Czaszkochrup wraz ze Stoickiem i Pyskaczem przybywa na Koniec Świata, żeby strzec bazy pod nieobecność jeźdźców. Kiedy kowal znajduje przy śpiącym smoku kości drobiu, jest przekonany, że Gruchotnik pożarł kurczaka Mieczyka, którego zostawiono mu pod opiekę. W odcinku Aukcja na miarę bohaterów Czaszkochrup obok innych smoków z Berk staje się powodem, dla którego Stoick zgadza się pożyczyć Czkawce złoto wyspy do zniszczenia aukcji Viggo. Gdy chłopak przedstawia ojcu plan, Gruchotnik goni się po Akademii ze Szczerbatkiem. W odcinku Ogniowa Burza (część 1) Czaszkochrup i Stoick razem z Pyskaczem, drużyną A, Dagurem i Heatherą pomagają jeźdźcom podczas ataku na bazę Łowcy Smoków. Gdy ten się nie powodzi, berkianie i ich smoki wracają na rodzinną wyspę, by strzec jej przede atakiem Rykera. W odcinku The Wings of War (część 2) Czaszkochrup wraz ze swoim jeźdźcem bierze udział w odbiciu Końca Świata z rąk Łowców Smoków. Kiedy dzięki planowi Czkawki Paszczogon zostają odciągnięte, a Krogan i Viggo uciekają, Czaszkochrup i Stoick ruszają w pościg. Niestety zostają trafieni ognistym pociskiem z ogona Paszczogona Krogana i spadają do oceanu. Gruchotnikowi udaje się zatrzymać nad samą powierzchnią. W odcinku Dużo dymu, dużo ognia Czaszkochrup wraz z jeźdźcem leci na poszukiwania głównego składnika mikstur Gothi. Gdy wódz orientuje się, że Berk zostało bez przywódców, bo Czkawka go śledzi, decyduje się wrócić. Ojciec i syn zastają wyspę zajętą przez Krogana, ale z pomocą swoich smoków uwalniają pozostałych jeźdźców i przeganiają wroga. W odcinku Najczarniejsza noc Stoick i Czaszkochrup zostają zapadnięciu przez Lotników podczas patrolu i postrzeleni. Zarówno jeździec, jak i smok odnoszą ciężkie obrażenia i muszą zostać zabrani z miejsca zdarzenia przez Pyskacza i Marudę. ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 Czaszkochrup jest smokiem wierzchowym Stoicka. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się na statku Ereta, gdy jeźdźcy smoków przybywają na ratunek znajdującym się tam Czkawce oraz Astrid. Pojawienie się wielkiego, dostojnego smoka zwraca uwagę obecnych na łodzi osób. Gdy Czkawka ucieka, by szukać Drago Krwawdonia, Stoick oraz Pyskacz na swoich smokach wyruszają w pościg. W pewnym momencie Stoick zauważa w wodzie hełm Czkawki i, przerażony, daje go do powąchania Czaszkochrupowi, by smok po zapachu odnalazł chłopaka. Dzięki niemu docierają do Smoczego Sanktuarium. thumb|180px|[[Stoick Ważki na grzbiecie Czaszkochrupa]]Stoick dosiada swojego smoka podczas bitwy pod Smoczym Sanktuarium. Leci na nim, by ocalić swoją odzyskaną ukochaną Valkę przed atakiem Oszołomostracha Drago. Gdy Stoick ginie, wszystkie smoki, w tym Czaszkochrup, zostają opanowane przez nowego alfę - Oszołomostracha Drago. Lecą za nim na wyspę Berk. Podczas bitwy o Berk, kiedy Czkawce udaje się odzyskać kontrolowanego przez alfę Szczerbatka i ogłuszyć Oszołomostracha, kontrolowane przez niego smoki przelatują na stronę Nocnej Furii. Pod jej rozkazem wszystkie, w tym widoczny za Szczerbatkiem Czaszkochrup, zieją ogniem w stronę ogromnego potwora. Po ostatecznym pokonaniu Drago, Czaszkochrup wybiera Ereta na swego nowego jeźdźca. Czkawka, jako nowy wódz, mówi, że smokowi przydałby się opiekun. Przekazuje Czaszkochrupa Eretowi. Pod koniec filmu razem latają nad wyspą, pomagając reszcie Wandali w jej odbudowaniu. Jak wytresować smoka 3 Czaszkochrup towarzyszy Eretowi w czasie relokacji berkian, a także przy ataku na bazę Grimmela. Po schwytaniu Szczerbatka i Białej Furii Gruchotnik wpada w ręce łowców, ale po ponownym zjednoczeniu jeźdźców ze smokami staje u boku przyjaciela w walce przeciwko Lordom Wojny. Po wygranej bitwie Czaszkochrup żegna się ze swoim jeźdźcem i razem z innymi smokami odlatuje do Ukrytego Świata. Relacje Stoick Ważki Smok jest posłuszny swojemu jeźdźcowi i na swój sposób bardzo go przypomina. Dwóch twardych, doświadczonych w boju kompanów stanowi doskonałą parę podczas walki, ale również na co dzień. Razem budzą szacunek w wikingach. Smok i jego jeździec nie byli przyjaciółmi zbyt długo, ponieważ złączyli się w ciągu dwóch lat przed wydarzeniami z drugiego filmu, zaś Stoick Ważki zginął podczas bitwy pod Smoczym Sanktuarium. Nie wiadomo, jak Czaszkochrup zareagował na jego śmierć, gdyż niemal od razu został zahipnotyzowany przez alfę, a później przejął go Eret. Eret thumb|180px|[[Eret z Czaszkochrupem]]Czaszkochrup zostaje wierzchowcem Ereta dopiero pod koniec drugiego filmu. Z tego powodu nie wiadomo wiele na temat ich relacji. Smok od razu polubił i wybrał Ereta na swego jeźdźca, chwilę obwąchując go, a następnie z impetem trącając jego rękę. Czkawka decyduje, by mężczyzna zaopiekował się smokiem swego zmarłego ojca. Eret czuje się zaszczycony i już niedługo dosiada Czaszkochrupa. Kiedy przychodzi im się rozstać przed odejściem smoków do Ukrytego Świata, Czaszkochrup jest wyraźnie zasmucony. Eretowi również, mimo zaledwie rocznej przyjaźni ze smokiem, trudno się z nim rozstać. W grach DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising Ciekawostki *Czaszkochrup jest pierwszym smokiem, który miał więcej niż jednego jeźdźca-właściciela. *Jest on drugim smokiem Stoicka Ważkiego. Pierwszym był Thornado. *Smok jak wszystkie z klasy tropicieli ma niezwykle czuły węch. Pomogło to Stoickowi znaleźć Czkawkę, mając jedynie jego hełm będący jakiś czas w wodzie. *Poza Thornadem to jedyny smok, który stracił jeźdźca. Co więcej, tego samego jeźdźca - Stoicka. *Jest pierwszym poznanym osobnikiem ze swojego gatunku. Zobacz też en:Skullcrusher de:Schädelbrecher it:Spaccateschi es:Rompecráneos ru:Крушиголов fr:Crânecrusher Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:Gruchotniki Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Titan Uprising